The Dark Lake
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Berawal dari Ai & Shinichi yang pergi memancing berdua. Tiba-tiba suatu hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Hal ini membawa bencana besar yang sekaligus membawa jawaban atas kepergian Kogoro selama ini. Takdir berbicara. Mereka harus berpisah. Selamanya. AU


Haiiiiiii

Kenalin, Gw Zorbin-kun. Datang menyuguhkan cerita Oneshoot Ai x Shinichi pada kaliaaan. Walo gaje dan OOC dan AU, tetep pengen publish. Fic ini gw persembahkan untuk **Moist Fla** yang merequestnya. Ini adalah pertama kali gw bikin fanfict selain fandom One Piece. Maaf atas kesalahan sifat charanya. Maklum, tidak terbiasa membuat fic Detective Conan. Semoga teman2 bisa menerima gw di fandom ini ya ^^

*gw lebih suka membaca Ficnya sih dari pada buatnya.

Ya udah, tidak bertele2. langsung saja.

Selamat baca~ Jgn lupa REVIEW luuu padeee *bulan puasa gak boleh pelit. wkwk

Warning : AU, Mr. Typo, OOT, OOC, Gaje, sok roman, sok keren dan sejenisnya.

Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda adalah pemilik syah One Piece

**THE DARK LAKE**

**=ONE SHOOT=**

** SHINICHI'S POV**

Hari ini, aku dan temanku Ai pergi ke danau untuk memancing ikan. Awalnya Heiji dan Kazuha juga akan ikut. Tapi karena ada suatu alasan, merekapun tidak jadi ikut bersama kami. Katanya sih, mereka tidak ingin mengganggu momen aku dan Ai untuk berduaan. Karena mereka ingin hubungan kami lebih dekat dari hanya sekedar teman.

Tsk. Mendengar perkataan sepasang orang aneh itu kemarin, aku benar-benar tersedak dan tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Tanpa sadar wajahku memerah dan bibirku komat-kamit ingin meluruskan semuanya pada mereka. Tapi mereka tidak ingin dengar dan terus menggodaku.

Huh! Dasar 2 orang yang aneh. Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikiran seperti itu kepada aku dan Ai? Kami kan hanya teman. Ya… walaupun akhir-akhir ini aku memang merasa sedikit lain sih, tapi tetap saja aku ingin berteman dengan Ai.

Aku dan Ai sudah menyewa sebuah perahu mungil untuk memancing di tengah danau nanti. Dan sekarang kamipun bersiap untuk memulai petualangan ini.

"Hati-hati Ai." Kataku sembari memapah Ai ke atas perahu yang mulai terombang-ambing air.

"Ya~" Jawab Ai seperti biasa, dengan wajah cool-nya.

Saat kami sudah berada di atas perahu. Aku segera mengambil dayung dan siap menguras tenaga. Sedangkan Ai hanya diam tertegun menatap air danau nan biru disekeliling kami. Sepertinya pergi berdua saja dengan Ai bukanlah ide bagus. Kenapa?

Karena suasana pasti akan sangat canggung. Bagaimana tidak? Ai adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka beramah-tamah ataupun mengobrol. Sedangkan aku, selalu saja mencari topic obrolan untuk diperbincangkan. Kalau aku tertalu cerewet di depannya, bisa jadi dia akan sangat risih berada di dekatku.

Tanpa sadar sedari tadi aku terus menatap Ai. Merasa sedang ditatapi, Ai menoleh padaku.

DEG

Tiba-tiba melihat bola matanya yang bulat sedang menatapku, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Akupun geregetan dan meraba dadaku agar detak jantung ini kembali normal.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh, anu.. itu... se..se.. SEKARANG KITA BERANGKAT!" Teriakku langsung mendayung perahu agar Ai tidak menatapku lagi dengan pandangan intensnya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap air danau. Aku menelan ludah, entah kenapa… bersama Ai, Aku menjadi gusar. Ada apa denganku?

"Shinichi! Sudah 2 bulan Paman Kogoro dan Bibi Yoko tidak pulang, apakah sekarang sudah ada kabar dari mereka?"

"Fuuh~ belum. Kepergian mereka benar-benar sangat misterius. Sejak pergi tamasya waktu itu, mereka bagaikan menghilang dibalik kegelapan begitu saja. Tanda-tanda kematianpun tidak ada. Ini memang sangat aneh."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ran? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Begitulah. Selagi tidak ada kabar buruk tentang orang tuanya itu, Ran mungkin masih bisa tabah."

"Hm.. tapi.. mereka sebenarnya bilang mau pergi tamasya ke mana?"

"Entahlah. Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa pada Ran. Mereka hanya mengemasi barang-barang seperti ingin berenang atau apalah."

"Tunggu.. berenang? Apa mereka pergi ke pantai?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Aku menghela nafas dan kembali meneruskan mendayung.

"Hei. Kita memancing di tepi danau saja. Disana lebih rindang dari pada ditengah gini." Celetuk Ai sembari menunjuk pinggiran danau yang disekelilingnya dikerumuni semak belukar.

"Glek. Apa kau yakin?" Alisku mengernyit menandakan keraguan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi.. hanya saja… aku.. aku capek mendayung. Hehe." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan mencibir ke arahnya.

Ai hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya ke atas perut dan membuang muka.

**.**

**.**

Setibanya dipinggir danau yang ditutupi oleh semak belukar ilalang yang tinggi-tinggi, Ai & Shinichi menunggu umpan di kail mereka dimakan oleh ikan penghuni danau itu. Tapi sedari tadi menunggu, mereka belum mendapatkan hasil satupun. Hari sudah semakin senja, tapi Ai & Shinichi terus memancing. Merasa suasana sangat canggung dan tidak nyaman, Shinichi mencoba membuka topic pembicaraan.

"Ai.."

"Ng?"

"Kau.. kenapa mau pergi berdua denganku?" Ku beranikan diri untuk menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi menghantui kepalaku.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang aku tahu, aku senang saja berada di dekatmu." Jawab Ai acuh sembari menunggu pancingannya.

"A..apa? kau..kau senang di dekatku?" Aku ternganga unbelievable.

Ai mengangguk kecil. Lalu beralih menatapku dengan mata instensnya.

_Oh tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat matanya itu. _

"Begitulah. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

DEG

Jantungku serasa berhenti mendengar pengakuannya barusan.

Apa? Seorang Ai Haibara mengutarakan perasaannya padaku? Wow~ ini benar-benar mengejutkanku.

"Hahahaha. Ai… kau jangan bercanda dong. Nggak lucu tahu!" Aku mencoba membuat suasana yang tadi canggung menjadi lebih santai lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang bertele-tele. Kau tahu sendiri sifatku,bukan? Aku serius." Tapi, Ai malah membenarkan ucapannya sambil terus memancing ikan. Sedangkan aku, aku makin terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

_What the hell! Apa yang baru saja kau bilang Ai? _

"Setiap bersamamu, aku merasa nyaman. Setiap melihatmu, aku merasa menjadi orang lain. Setiap melihat kau tersenyum, hatiku terasa berbunga-bunga. Dan setiap kau membicarakan Ran di depanku, aku cemburu. Ini semua sudah cukup untuk menyimpulkan kalau aku menyukaimu,kan?" Ai balas menatapku dengan serius.

Aku masih terdiam shock. Kami saling menatap cukup lama. Aku bisa melihat bola mata yang memancarkan kejujuran di matanya. Wanita ini… dia berkata yang sesungguhnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Ai tadi, benar-benar mirip dengan apa yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini. Setiap melihatnya tertawa untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa sadar aku ikut tertawa. Saat melihatnya digodai oleh laki-laki lain, aku merasakan amarah kecemburuan bersarang di dadaku. Apakah ini berarti aku juga menyukainya?

"Ai.. Sebenarnya aku…."

SREK

Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergerak di dalam semak belukar. Akupun mengerem ucapanku dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Begitupun Ai.

"Apa itu?"

"Ssstt~" Aku mengisyaratkan Ai untuk diam selagi aku menatap semak belukar itu seksama.

SREKK..SREKK..

Aku dan Ai terus menatapi semak belukar itu dengan seksama. Ujung-ujung ilalang di semak itu bergoyang-goyang kencang. Aku membuka mataku selebar mungkin ingin melihat apa yang berada di semak itu.

Tapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berada di semak itu terdengar mulai mendekati kami.

TEP..TEP..TEP

Terdengar suara langkah besar berusaha menembus dinding ilalang itu. Dan TADAA

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata muncul menatapi kami dengan tajam. Aku da Ai yang kaget langsung panik dan berusaha menjauh. Aku mendayung perahu sekuat tenaga menjauhi semak itu. Tapi, karena air danau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berombak kecil, perahu kamipun oleng dan terbalik.

BYUURR

Tidak bisa dielakkan, Kamipun tercebur ke danau yang dingin itu.

BLEB..BLEB..

Aku tenggelam dan meminum banyak air. Tapi, Aku segera berusaha berenang ke permukaan dan mencari Ai.

"AI! AI HAIBARA!" Teriakku sembari mengapung mencari keberadaan Ai.

"SHINICHI! TOLONG! TOLONG AKU! SESUATU MENARIK KAKIKU! BLEB!"

Tiba-tiba Ai yang tadi mengapung tenggelam dan terbawa ke tengah danau.

"AII!" Akupun berenang mengejarnya sekuat tenaga.

Tapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik kakiku dan melukainya,

"AAARGH!" Aku mengerang kesakitan sambil meronta berusaha lepas dari tarikan itu. Tapi, seketika kakiku dirobek sesuatu dan membuat warna air di sekitarku berwarna merah darah. Karena saking banyaknya darah yang mengalir, akupun merasa kekurangan darah dan melemas. Pandanganku kabur dan telingaku berdengung. Suara Ai tidak terdengar lagi. Bahkan akupun tidak bisa merasakan kehidupan lagi.

"Ai~" desisku menatap ke tengah danau yang terlihat kabur.

Pandanganku semakin tidak jelas. Bahkan aku tidak sanggup mengapung lagi. Sampai saat itu, akupun pasrah dan tenggelam ke danau yang dingin itu. Mataku masih sedikit terbuka, di dalam air danau ini, samar-samar ku lihat seseorang mendekatiku.

_" Siapa_?" Batinku berusaha membuka mata selebar mungkin untuk melihat orang itu.

Tapi tidak bisa, semuanya sudah terlanjur tidak jelas. Orang itu berenang dengan lincahnya, ia berada di depan tubuhku yang lemah. Lalu, tampaklah sebuah senyuman licik mengambang dari wajahnya. Ku rasakan ia menarikku dan membawaku berenang bersamanya. Pandanganku makin kabur, sampai akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap..

**.**

**.**

**AI's POV**

Aku membuka mataku pelan. Semua tampak tidak jelas dan samar-samar.

_"Argghhh… Sakit sekali… dingin.._" Batinku tidak nyaman.

Ku coba menggerakkan tubuhku, tapi tidak bisa. Tubuhku terbujur kaku. Dengan posisi telentang. Aku mencoba melihat ke bagian bawah tubuhku. Tapi apa yang kulihat?

"AAA….ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aku berteriak sekencangnya saat melihat seorang wanita dengan lahapnya memakan benda yang terlihat seperti usus dan ginjal di perutku. Sekujur tubuhnya dilumuri darah segar dari tubuhku. Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan ginjal itu padaku. Aku terbelalak shock. Ingin rasanya aku kabur dari orang itu, tapi tubuhku tak dapat digerakkan sedikitpun. Aku menangis sejadinya mendapati rasa sakit yang menggorogoti tubuhku. Orang itu tertawa lantang dan kembali menyayat-nyayat dagingku. Bisa kurasakan sayat demi sayatan itu membuat tubuhku menggeliat kesakitan dan mati rasa.

Perutku yang sudah terbelah itu mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Darah itu menyemprot ke wajahku. Semua isinya berserakan dan darah dimana-mana. Ususku yang panjang terjuntai ke lantai. Rasa sakit makin menghantuiku. Tanganku tak dapat bergerak. Tubuhku menggigil kedinginan. Peluh dingin mengalir dipelipisku. Air mataku yang deras bercampur dengan darah segar yang terus bersemburan keluar dari tubuhku. Aku terus berteriak, tapi suaraku tak keluar sedikitpun. Orang itu membelalakkan matanya padaku, aku makin ketakutan dan kesakitan. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, dan seiring dengan itu, orang itu mengaruk isi perutku dan memberikan rasa yang sangat sakit sekali. Aku meronta-ronta kesakitan dengan teriakan-teriakan kosong. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Darah masih terus menyemprot dari tubuhku. Sampai akhirnya, saat itu semua menjadi sangat gelap, tubuhku mati rasa dan aku terbujur kaku menjadi mayat.

**.**

**.**

**SHINICHI'S POV**

Aku mencoba bangun dari tidur. Ku rasakan kakiku terasa sangat sakit. Ku coba menenangkannya sebentar. Setelah agak mendingan, Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Suasana tempat ini yang lumayan gelap, menyulitkanku untuk melihat. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kini aku berada di dalam gua yang lumayan besar. Aku terbaring di atas sebuah batu yang terlihat sebagai tempat meletakkan sesajian.

_"Dimana ini? Kenapa aku masih bisa hidup_?" Batinku heran.

Aku turun dari batu itu. Lalu, ku telusuri jalan yang mengarah ke tempat yang lebih terang dengan kaki pincang.

"Ng..ng…ng.." Terdengar suara erangan dari segala arah.

Aku mencoba mengikuti sumber suara itu dengan pelan. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari sisi gua yang agak terang itu. Ku percepat langkah menuju sisi itu, tapi bau yang sangat busuk menggerogoti hidungku. Aku menutup hidung sembari mengintip keadaan disana dengan hati-hati. Tapi apa yang kulihat?

Beratus-ratus tubuh manusia berunggukan di depanku. Semuanya bergelinangan darah kering, daging busuk dimana-mana, usus bertebaran dan belatung menggerogoti mayat-mayat itu.

_"Ti..Tidak mungkin_…" Desisku shock.

Aku terpana, tubuhku bergetar hebat, rasa mual menghantuiku dan tentu saja aku merasa ngeri melihat suasana saat ini. Tiba-tiba aku kembali mendengar suara tadi.

"ng…Ng…"

Aku berlari sana-sini mencari sumber suara. Dan, saat kuperhatikan dengan seksama, ternyata seseorang dengan tubuh yang sudah terkoyak-koyak meringis kesakitan di atas tumpukan mayat-mayat itu. Aku segera menghampiri orang itu.

"Pa… Paman?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetku saat melihat pria sekarat yang berada di depan mataku saat ini adalah Paman Kogoro yang menghilang sejak 2 bulan yang lalu.

"PAMAN!" Akupun langsung mendekat ke arahnya siap mendengar penjelasan darinya. Karena aku yakin, ini adalah detik-detik terakhirnya. Karena wajahnya sudah terlanjur pucat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dan dadanya… telah bolong. Dengan bibir bergetar tidak sanggup menahan penseritaan yang ia alami, Paman Kogoro terlihat berusaha menjawab pertanyaanku.

_"Pe..pergi.." _Desisnya dengan mata membelalak seakan akan terbujur kaku.

"Paman! PAMAN JAWAB AKU. Siapa yang melakukan semua ini? SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI, PAMAN! Paman! JAWAB AKU!" Aku terus berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh paman. Tapi percuma. Karena ia telah tiada. Matanya menatap kosong ke atas. Mulutnya terbuka. Dan tubuhnya lunglai tidak bertuan.

"TIDAAAAKKK!" Teriakku histeris sambil memeluk tubuh kakunya erat.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini. Dan aku tak sanggup menahan tetes demi tetes air mata yang berlabuh di pipiku. Aku menangis histeris. Berteriak sana sini dan mengacak-acak rambutku seperti orang gila.

_Oh tuhan.. apa ini? Apakah ini mimpi? TOLONG BANGUNKAN AKU!_

**.**

**.**

Aku meletakkan tubuh paman hati-hati, lalu aku terduduk. Tubuhku kini ikut berlumuran darahnya. Aku terpana cukup lama. Lalu, tiba-tiba terbesit di benakku.

_"Tempat apa ini?_" Batinku mendongak menatap langit-langit gua itu.

"HAH? AIIII!" Teriakku saat tiba-tiba mengingat Ai.

Aku segera bangkit dan mencari Ai ke semua pelosok gua.

"AI! AI! AI HAIBARA!" Teriakku meneriaki namanya. Tapi, tidak ada satupun jawaban darinya.

TEP TEP TEP

Tiba-tiba ku dengar seseorang berjalan ke arahku. Akupun spontan segera bersembunyi di balik batu besar. Lalu, ku intip si pemilik langkah itu hati-hati. Tampak ia sedang berjalan menuju tempat unggukan mayat tadi sembari membawa seseorang. Seorang korban baru tepatnya. Tubuh korban itu sudah tercabik-cabik. Ususnya ikut terhela seiring dengan tubuhnya. Darahnya menjadi jejak dari helaan tubuhnya. Aku sedikit mual melihat kejadian itu. Tapi, segera kubekap mulutku menahan suara. Aku kembali melihat korban itu. Ia terlihat sangat familiar. Perempuan berambut pendek dan bertubuh tinggi. Dia…..

_"AIIII! "_

Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi segera kubekap mulutku dan bersandar ke batuan. Mataku terbelalak kaget tidak percaya akan hal yang baru kulihat barusan. Tubuhku makin bergetar hebat. Peluh dingin melumuri tubuhku. Air mata mulai membanjiri wajahku.

_"Tidak mungkin! _Aii~ Tidak~" Desisku berusaha menahan tangis.

"AIIIIII!" Tanpa sadar aku berdiri dan berlari ke arah orang yang membawa tubuh Ai itu. Orang itu menoleh padaku, matanya yang besar dan mengerikan menatapku tajam. Aku bergetar menatapnya ngeri. Ia menyeringai padaku dan menjilati sekeliling mulutnya yang berlumuran darah. Aku masih terbelalak tidak bisa percaya.

"SI...SIAPA KAU? KEMBALIKAN AI!" Teriakku melawan rasa takut di diriku.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU? HIHIHI AKU ADALAH YOKO!" Orang itupun membuka kerudung yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan benar saja. Ternyata dia memang adalah bibi Yoko.

Aku terbelalak shock.

"Bi..bibi Yoko? Ja.. JADI KAU TELAH MENJEBAK PAMAN?" Teriakku saat menyadarinya.

"HAHAHA! BEGITULAH! PRIA ITU SANGAT BODOH! SEHINGGA AKU BISA MELAHAPNYA DENGAN MUDAH! DAN SATU LAGI… AKU BUKAN BIBIMU! TAPI AKU ADALAH IBLIS PENGHUNI DANAU INI YANG MENYAMAR SEBAGAI MANUSIA! HIHIHIHII"

"A..apa? Danau?" Aku bertanya patah demi patah kata saking shocknya.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyebut gua ini dengan danau?

"HIHIHII… GUA INI TERLETAK DI DALAM DANAU! DAN AKU SELALU MEMBAWA MANUSIA-MANUSIA BODOH KE DALAM GUA INI UNTUK KU JADIKAN MANGSA! HAHAHAHA DAN SEKARANG TINGGAL KAU MANGSAKU SATU-SATUNYA! DENGAN ITU.., AKU BISA ISTIRAHAT TENANG UNTUK WAKTU YANG CUKUP LAMA! HIHIHIIHIHIHI."

"A..apa?"

BLAAAAAAARRR

Tiba-tiba Bibi Yoko berubah menjadi seorang monster berwajah buruk rupa. Dan secepat kilat, ia melemparkan mayat Ai yang sudah terkoyak-koyak tadi padaku.

"AII!" Teriakku saat mendapati mayat Ai di depan mataku sendiri.

HIHIHIHIHIHIHI

Iblis itu mulai mengudara dan bertebangan sana-sini.

Aku mendongak ke langit-langit gua dan melihatnya yang kini melemparkan bongkahan batu gua padaku.

BLETAK

Aku segera menghindar, sehingga batu itu pecah mengenai tanah. Aku segera mengendong tubuh Ai dan berlari mencari jalan keluar. Tapi iblis itu malah mengejarku dan terus memberikan ribuan lemparan bongkahan gua kearahku.

PRAKK

"ARGGGHHHH!" Tiba-tiba sebongkah batu mengenai punggungku. Akupun terjatuh bersama tubuh Ai yang tadi kuangkat.

"HIHIHIHIHI! RASAKAN ITU! HAHAHHAHA!" Tawa lengking iblis itu membuatku ingin segera menjauhinya. Tapi apa daya, tubuhku benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Ai~" Desisku setengah menangis menatap mayat Ai yang menatap kosong padaku. Darahnya kini ikut berlumuran pada tubuhku.

"Setidaknya aku harus membawa tubuhmu dari gua ini!" Ucapku sembari bangkit dari jatuh dan membopong mayat Ai lagi. Tapi iblis itu kembali menghantam tubuhku, dan akupun terjatuh lagi. Darahku dan darah Ai kini ikut bercampuran. Punggungku terasa remuk. Keadaanku sangat sekarat. Tapi, aku terus berusaha bangkit dan membawa tubuh Ai dari sini.

KREK

Tiba-tiba Iblis itu mengambil bongkahan batu paling besar di dinding gua. Sehingga membuat gua ini sedikit bergetar.

"RASAKAN INI! HAHAHAHA" Teriaknya sambil melemparkan bongkahan batu gua ke arahku.

"Arghh.." Darah di pelipis membuat pandanganku kabur melihat batu besar yang melayang itu. Ukurannya yang besar meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak akan selamat lagi. Ku pejamkan mata. Sekarang saatnya. Aku benar-benar akan mati.

"_Maafkan aku Ai! Aishiteru_!" Desisku menangisi diri yang tidak bisa melindungi wanita yang kucintai.

BRUKKK

Aku terhempas ke tanah seiring dengan batu yang melayang menindihku.

Tapi,… apa ini?

Aku tidak merasakan kesakitan sedikitpun. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa batu itu tidak mengenaiku? Akupun membuka mata hendak memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Dan apa yang kulihat?

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Samar-samar tapi pasti, bisa kupastikan yang berteriak itu adalah si iblis. Seseorang tampak menusukkan sebuah tombak ke perutnya. Ia tergantung di dinding gua dengan gantungan dari tombak itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan darah mengucur dari perut dan mulutnya.

Tubuhku terasa melemah. Pandanganku makin kabur. Tapi orang yang tadi membunuh iblis itu menghampiriku. Walau pandanganku tidak jelas. Tapi bisa kupastikan. Orang itu adalah orang yang ku kenal. Ya.. dialah Ai.

_"Hiduplah bahagia,Shinichi_~ _Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu_." Ucapnya tersenyum lembut dan melayang meninggalkanku

"Ai~?" Desisku berusaha menjangkaunya. Tapi ia tidak bisa kujangkau. Ia makin menjauh dan menjauh. Aku menangis memanggil-manggil namanya. Tapi tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

"Shinichi… Chi… Bangun~"

Samar-samar ku dengar suara Heiji membangunkanku. Ku buka mataku pelan. Ternyata memang dia. Dia memanggil-manggil namaku. Dan saat aku sadar. Ia terlihat kaget dan berteriak sana-sini.

"RAN! RAN! DIA BANGUN! SHINICHI BANGUN!" Teriaknya sana kemari.

Seketika, Ran, Heiji dan orang-orang yang tidak ku kenalpun mengerumuniku. Tawa bahagia tersirat di wajah mereka. Aku berusaha duduk, dan Ran membantuku.

"Shinishi!" Kata Ran tampak khawatir.

Kepalaku terasa pusing, ku coba menenangkannya sebentar.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyaku heran.

"Shinichi.. kau telah koma selama 2 bulan. Dan tadi, tiba-tiba denyut jantungmu melemah. Kami pikir kau akan pergi! Tapi, untunglah ternyata kau selamat! SHINICHI!" Tiba-tiba Ran memeluk dan menangis dibahuku.

"SHINICHI!" Heiji & Kazuha ikut memelukku.

"Tunggu.. apa maksud kalian? Aku koma 2 bulan?" Tanyaku shock.

Heiji & Kazuha mengangguk.

"Ya! kau telah koma selama 2 bulan! 2 bulan lalu, kami menemukanmu di tepi danau Majha dengan keadaan yang sangat sekarat. Keadaanmu sangat parah, Tubuhmu dilumuri darah. Dan lukamu juga sangat parah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ran ragu.

Aku tertegun. Akupun ikut bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Entahlah~ aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Tapi.. AI! Mana AI?" Teriakku melihat sekeliling saat tiba-tiba mengingatnya.

Ran, Heiji & Kazuha hanya menunduk terdiam.

"Kami tidak menemukan Ai! Ia menghilang begitu saja dan tidak pernah pulang sampai saat ini!"

"A…Apa?" Aku kembali terbelalak dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipi.

"Ya Shinichi. Ai … telah menghilang dan tidak diketahui keadaannya sampai saat ini! Tapi.. menurut orang pandai, Ai telah tiada. Mereka bilang, Ai telah dibawa oleh arwah penghuni danau yang kau datangi saat itu! Kata orang, danau itu adalah danau yang sangat angker! Setiap bulan, danau itu akan mencari tumbal. Dan setiap bulan, seseorang akan menghilang tanpa berita!" Timbrung Heiji sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Jadi.. jadi… Ai benar-benar telah tiada!" Desisku hampir tak bersuara.

Ke-3 temanku itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ai.. Ai …hiks.. TIDAAAAA~KKKK!" Teriakku histeris dan meronta-ronta tidak terima. Dan kemudian menangis sejadinya.

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri pinggiran danau Majha, danau yang penuh dengan kemisteriusan.

Ku pandangi air danau yang biru itu, lalu kembali kuingat kejadian mengerikan saat itu. Ya… Heiji memangg benar. Danau ini memang angker.

Arwah itu.. memang benar-benar ada.

Setelah ku renung-renung kembali. Aku menyimpulkan. Bahwa orang yang saat itu melindungiku dari batu besar si iblis adalah Ai. Maksudku, arwahnya Ai.

Ia melindungiku dan membunuh iblis itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Pandangannya waktu itu, adalah pandangan terakhir yang ia berikan untukku. Dan pengakuan cintanya waktu itu, seharusnya aku langsung menjawabnya. Tapi Ai pasti tahu, kalau sebenarnya aku juga mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

Walaupun hari itu adalah hari terkhir pertemuan kami. Tapi aku tetap akan mengingatnya. Ia mengatakan padaku,

_"Hiduplah bahagia~"_

Ya.. aku akan hidup bahagia.

Ai.. aku janji aku akan berusaha untuk hidup bahagia.

Kini aku telah bekerja sebagai pengelola danau ini. Setiap hari, waktuku habis di danau ini. Dan inilah satu-satunya cara agar aku hidup bahagia. Aku bisa mengingatmu setiap waktu. Karena,.. aku yakin, ragamu telah bersatu dengan buih-buih danau ini. Dan aku, aku akan menjaga danau ini seperti aku menjaga dirimu.

Ai-chan.. Aishiteru~

_You're here, there's nothing i fear,_

_And i know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

**END**

Zehahahaha OOC PARAH! Tapi mohon di review. hehe


End file.
